


Dancing With Myself

by aika_max



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: A bored Buffy dances on a vampire grave until he rises





	Dancing With Myself

A bored Buffy was a dangerous Buffy. Who was she kidding? Any kind of Buffy was a dangerous Buffy. Hello? Slayer. But she was bored out of her ever-slaying mind because this vampire would not rise. What did he need? A steaming hot cup of O-neg with a shot of espresso?

Buffy yawned. Maybe she needed something on the caffeine reserves because this vampire? Still in its warm coffin. If coffins were warm. They probably weren't. And maybe she shouldn't think about that, but what else were you going to do when you were bored and just a little tired?

In the distance a car drove by full of her classmates who didn't have the same cares as she did. They didn't have to save the world every night. No, they got to party with their friends and dance to songs they liked. Buffy really liked the snip of song she heard playing on the radio as they drove by.

That was it. No more waiting around like Miss Nice Slayer. She was going to let her freak flag fly. That was a thing, right? She'd just dance on this vampire's grave, and maybe he'd rise just because he didn't like the sound of her delicate feet on the earth above him.

She couldn't do worse. It wasn't like Buffy wasn't bored alone topside. If she hadn't gotten a reliable clue beforehand, she would have thought this one was a dud. And that would normally be a good thing.

When she was younger she took jazz and tap. Buffy was petite like the best ballerina, but as fierce as those lady dancers were, she could never see herself as one of them. She did some moves on the grave, humming the song from that car out loud. Then she really began to move, totally embracing the dance like nobody's watching thing that so many adults told her like the line was encouraging. Whatever. It was lame.

Testing her memory for dance, Buffy tried some more moves and tossed her trust stake from side to side. She added and extra shimmy in it for fun, and for her trouble was greeted with a round of applause.

"Slayer, if I'd known I was going to see this, I would have risen long ago."

"Just in time for the big finish," she said.

Kicking an extra stake off the ground up to her hand, Buffy did a dramatic spin and then landed the pointy end right in the heart. Just another unremarkable night in the graveyard. The vampire quickly turned to dust, which evaporated all around her and stuck to her skin in places where she had gotten sweaty because of the dancing.

Well, that was one vampire down, but Buffy would avoid dancing on any graves again any time soon.


End file.
